The Trip To The Doctor
by dragonfly11
Summary: Sota asks his mother a very serious question which resaults in Inuyasha getting dragged to the Doctors office and The Veternarian. Please Read and Review. Thank you,


Disclaimer: Don't own it alright. If I did…I wouldn't be writing pointless stories. I would swimming Scrooge McDuck style in my Giant Money Bin. (Scrooge McDuck is courtesy of Walt Disney Entertainment and the Star of Disney's Ducktales. I don't own him either)

…**Untitled Until I Can Think Of Something Good To Put In This Area**…

It was a bright sunny day. Kagome had just finished what was left of her homework when who else but Inuyasha decided to pop into her room for a visit…and to drag the girl from the future back to her shard hunting duties.

"Hey you. You ready to go or what?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up a book lying on Kagomes bed.

Sitting down he looked at the cover of the book then put it down.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes Inuyasha. I want to take a shower first." Kagome said as she stretched.

"Fine. But don't take too long. I wanna get going as soon as possible." the hanyou replied as he picked the book back up.

"I'll be in and out I promise." Kagome said as she gathered some clothes and walked out of her room.

Downstairs…

"Hey mom do you think Inuyasha's ever been to a vet before?" Sota asked as he munched on an apple.

"Probably not dear. I don't think they had veterinarians in the Feudal Era. And even if they did they probably didn't know what types of diseases animals got or how to treat them. So I'm sure Inuyasha has never been to one. Why did you ask sweety?" Mama asked.

"Well, since you're also so happy when he and Kagome spend time together I just thought that if he and sis were ever to have children which one would he go to for a checkup. A doctor or vet." Sota said.

"Most likely a doctor Sota." Mama replied.

"But remember mom. He's also half demon. An inu-youkai to be precise. That means he also part dog. So which would it be? A doctor or vet?"

"Well a doctor would be able to help him if he caught a cold or something like that. But a vet would be able to help him if he ever got something bad like heat worms or the mange. I wonder if hanyou's or demon's can get those?" Mama said.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes Sota?"

"Maybe we should get Inuyasha an appointment. We can take him to both places." Sota suggested.

"Good idea dear. I'll go make the call…er calls." Mama said as she walked out of the room.

10 minutes later…

"You done yet?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm brushing my hair you dork." Kagome yelled back.

"You've been in there long enough wench. Now get out here so we can go or I'm bustin' in there!"

"Inuyasha…SIT!"

WHAM

"Hey that hurts you bi…"

"Say it mister and I'll neuter you." Kagome said as she stood over Inuyasha.

It was the same as always. Kagome taking her sweet time, Inuyasha ready to break something, and Kagome trying to break every bone in his body. What a perfect beginning to an even perfect day. After Kagome finished packing Inuyasha huffed like a three year old, grabbed her, and then jumped out the window. Once they hit ground Inuyasha made a break for the well, and to his true home…although he had to admit that Kagome's time also felt a little like home to him as well. Opening the doors that led to the well, Inuyasha and Kagome were stopped by mama who walked up to them.

"What?" Inuyasha said with that annoying tone that only he could manage.

"Inuyasha, I was wondering something." Mama said as she looked at him.

"What now?" the hanyou frowned.

"Have you ever been to the doctor?" Mama asked.

"What's that? And why do you ask?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well a doctor is sorta like a healer. The only difference is that they don't use the same remedies to heal people like in your time and they usually charge out the ass for a checkup." Kagome answered.

"Then no…I haven't. I haven't even been to a healer. I usually heal up nice after I get wounded.' Inuyasha replied as he opened the well doors.

"Where is this going mama?" Kagome asked.

"I got Inuyasha a doctor appointment…" Mama confessed.

"A doctor appointment?" Kagome asked.

"That's not all." Mama said while scuffing her feet on the ground and looking down.

"What else did you do?" Kagome asked with some worry.

"I also got him an appointment with Buyo's vet."

Inside the kitchen area…

"A vet?" Kagome asked while looking at her mom. "You're kidding right?"

"No. Your brother brought up a very interesting subject. He asked if Inuyasha ever got sick which would he go too. A doctor or a vet."

"A doctor of course mom. I mean he is practically half human." Kagome said.

"But he's also part inu-youkai dear. Basically he's part dog as well. So wouldn't he have to see a vet too?" mama asked.

"Well no. I mean Inuyasha may have some dog like traits and he does have those two cute little triangles that are ears on his head…but really mother, a vet?"

"Well since I wasn't sure I made him an appointment for both places."

"Oh yeah I'm sure he's gonna love that. Fist the doctor is going to poke and prod him until he won't ever trust another person again. And then the vet is going to do weird things and possibly shove something cold up his butt. Either way, I don't think he'll like it one bit." Kagome said with a frown.

"Who's gonna shove something up my butt?" Inuyasha asked nervously. "Leave my butt out of this."

"Oh it's alright Inuyasha. No one is going to shove anything up your butt. I was only kidding." Kagome said with an eerily cheesy smile.

"You're lying." Inuyasha glared at her.

"Well let's get going. Don't want to be late for your first checkup Inuyasha." Mama said as she grabbed the hanyou by his haori jacket and proceeded to drag him out the door.

"I don't want to go!" Inuyasha said while he tried to pull away from mama.

"Hey what are two doing with Inuyasha?" Sota, who had just got home from school asked.

"We're taking him to the doctor And then the vet." Mama said as she tugged on the reluctant hanyou.

"The doctor…and vet?" Sota said while scratching his head. "Hey Inuyasha be careful with that doctor. And don't let yourself get any shots."

"SHOTS! What's a shot!" Inuyasha asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"Oh you know. It's where they take a needle about this big," Sota held his hands apart to exaggerate a length, "and then stick it in your skin. It really hurts. I hope you can take the pain." he said.

Kagome shook her head at the stupidity of her own brother and looked at Inuyasha. He was sweating now and had a panicked look in his eyes.

"It's okay Inuyasha. The shot isn't as bad as Sota says it is." she soothed.

"Easy for you to say sis. You never even had one." Sota called from the living room while Kagome sweat dropped.

"I DON'T WANT TO GOOOO!" yelled Inuyasha as he grabbed the door frame with his hands, feet, and mouth.

"Inuyasha…(tug) stop…(pull) being…(shove) so…DIFFICULT!" mama said as she finally got him to let go.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE DOCTOR!" Inuyasha yelled in a panic.

Kagome, seeing as the hanyou was scared out of wits, devised a plan. Walking over to him she put on a small sad face. Then she reached out and stroked one of his ears so softly that he stopped what he was doing.

"I know you don't want to go Inuyasha," Kagome said as she scratched his ear a bit, "but you need to. I don't want you to ever get sick. Think of how sad I would be. If you ever got sick I would just die. It would break my heart."

'Ohhh yeahhh.' Inuyasha thought happily as whole body went limp and he fell on his butt. 'Don't stop….' he thought happily.

"I would just cry if something happened to my sweet wittle puppy wuppy. So please Inuyasha. Will you be a sweet puppy for mommy and go get a checkup? Pwetty pwease?" Kagome asked while giving the hanyou her best puppy eyes.

'I must be in heaven.' Inuyasha thought happily as his tongued rolled out of his mouth and he began panting happily. As Kagome scratched, Inuyasha went more deeper into heavenly bliss. 'I never want this to end.' he thought as his right hind leg began to shake. 'Oh yeah! Harder! Faster! Scratch that ear! Don't stop…keep going. Oh kami! It feels sooooooo good!' the hanyou thought as the leg that shook started to thump on the floor. Inuyasha knew that if he had a tail right now it would be thumping on the floor as well.

"Kagome…shouldn't you stop…now?" mama asked as she looked at the drooling dog boy with the cheesy grin and thumping hind leg. 'Wow really does look like a dog when that happens.' she thought.

"I know he says he hates it. But look at that face. You can clearly see he loves it. Just watch that smile on his face grow." Kagome said.

That's not the only thing growing." mama said pointedly.

Looking down, Kagome almost screamed and let go of Inuyasha's ear. When the pleasuring sensation suddenly left, the hanyou opened his eyes and looked at Kagome.

"Why did you stop. That felt good." he asked.

"PERVERT!" Kagome screamed, "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"Don't kill him dear." mama said as she walked out the door.

Waiting room…

"Alright young man. Just sit right here and we'll call you soon." the receptionist said.

After a bit of pushing and shoving from Mama, and a few murderous glares from Kagome to her mother, Inuyasha was basically shoved into the waiting area at the local medical center. All around him people were sniffling, coughing, sneezing, and wiping their noses on just about anything they could get their hands on. One little boy with super thick glasses wiped a snotty nose on the back of hand and then tried to grab Inuyasha's hair. After moving, the hanyou just sat and pouted with a look on his face that clearly read 'Danger! Beware Of Dog!'. Kagome looked at Inuyasha sadly and shook her head. She mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' but the hanyou just ignored her.

Sitting across from him was a girl in shackles. Raising an eyebrow, Inuyasha looked at her. Her feet and hands were bound by cuffs with a long chain connecting them. When the girl saw him looking at her she frowned and then flipped him off. Inuyasha, not knowing what that meant, just continued to stare. Beside him a mother was talking to her three year old son. Somehow the kid had managed to get a wheel from a hot wheel stuck up his nose. Inuyasha listened as the woman told her son not to put his finger up his nose. "You'll only push it in farther. Now leave it alone." he heard. The girl in front of him looked at Inuyasha and then cocked her head to the side.

"Why do you have silver hair for someone so young?" she asked.

"Why are bound and chained like a common criminal?" Inuyasha asked while smirking.

When the girl didn't reply Inuyasha nodded. "Just as I thought. Keep your stupid comments to yourself wench." he said as he crossed his arms.

"Hey mister?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes as the little boy with the wheel stuck up his left nostril tugged on his haori jacket and tried to get his attention.

"Hey mister?" the little boy tried again.

Inuyasha frowned and continued to ignore the little pest. "Think happy thoughts." he told himself.

"Hey mister? Are you that girl's grandpa?" the little boy asked as he pulled Inuyasha's haori.

That did it. Opening his eyes, Inuyasha looked at the boy. Narrowing his golden eyes the hanyou growled low at the boy.

"Hey kid I heard you got something stuck up that little snotty nose of yours. Want me to get it out for ya?" Inuyasha growled as he brandished his clawed hand. "I could make it easy for ya and just take the whole damn thing off." he smirked.  
Upon seeing the massively sharp claws that Inuyasha held in front of face the little boy paled. Shaking his head no, he backed away.

"By the way kid. Next time you wanna go sticking stuff up your nose…use something else besides a wheel…like a finger." Inuyasha said as he stuck a clawed finger near the little boys nose.

"MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

an hour later

"Mr. Higurashi the doctor will see you now." the receptionist said as she filed her red polished fingernails.

"Let's go Inuyasha." Kagome said as she stood.

Following her and mama, Inuyasha looked back at the little boy. He was now crying and promising his mother he would never be stupid again and stick wheels in his nose. "I'll only use my finger mommy!" he cried.

"I don't even want to know." Kagome shook her head.

Inside the doctors office…

Inuyasha fidgeted and looked around the stuffy room with some awe. If it wasn't for the weird smells, the scary looking equipment, and the smiling freaky dude standing by him, he would have admitted that it wasn't such a bad place. Of course, the garments that he wore and saw on the other patients left little to the imagination. Imagine Kagome and mama's shock when they learned he went commando. Watching the weird guy, Inuyasha growled a little in the back of his throat when the doctor tried to take his blood pressure.

"Be good Inuyasha." Kagome hissed.

"Well, blood pressure is normal. 120/60. His breathing is pretty good. Sounds like you have a nice set of lungs. And his heart beat is at a nice steady beat." the doctor said while putting his stethoscope back around his neck. "Eyesight is good. No lacerations whatever so ever on his body. It seems Mrs. Higurashi that your daughter's boyfriend is in perfect health. I never saw anyone who was as healthy as this young man right here." the doctor smiled.

"Did you hear that Inuyasha? You're healthy." Kagome smiled.

"Is that a good thing?" the hanyou asked.

"Very good. It means you and Kagome can have children and I don't have to worry about something happening." Mama smiled.

"CHILDREN!" both Inuyasha and Kagome gasped.

"Mama really? Children? He don't even like me enough to go that far! I mean, he's still is hung up over the walking clay pot you know." Kagome told her mother, who was just smiling.

"Really Mrs. H? How can you think Kagome and me would ever have kids? She's still gushing over that Hobo joke." Inuyasha said to mama while she hummed happily to herself.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome just shook their heads sadly never really understanding what went on in Mama Higurashi's head.

A few minutes later….

"Well young man, I only need two last things from you." he said as he took out a small needle and held out a clear plastic cup for Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha inspected the cup, he never saw the needle coming.

"Oh no…" Kagome thought as she saw the needle.

"Now just hold still. This won't hurt a bit." the doctor said.

Inuyasha, who hadn't been paying attention, looked over and saw what the doctor was doing. Eyes wide, the hanyou jumped and grabbed the over head light.

"KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled.

"Oh dear." mama said.

"Inuyasha calm down. It's not that big see?" Kagome said as she tried to coax a reluctant hanyou off the swinging light.

"It won't hurt young man. And after I'll give you something nice." the doctor added.

"Inuyasha if you just get down here and do this…I won't say the 'S' word for a month and I'll get all the ramen you want. I'll even let you drag me to your home even if it's against my better judgment." Kagome offered.

'Hmm, no sits for a month. All the ramen I can eat. I can drag the wench back anytime I feel and not get in trouble for it. Sounds good. But it's missing something.' Inuyasha thought.

"It's missing something." the hanyou said as he looked down at Kagome.

"What?"

"No sits. All the ramen I want. Getting to drag you back anytime I feel like it. And…I get to hit Shippo as much as I want and I get to have you without the little pest around." Inuyasha offered right back.

Kagome sweat dropped and looked up at the hanyou.

"Fine…it's a deal." she said with some hesitation.

Inuyasha smirked as he jumped down and walked back over to the doctor. "Well let's get this over with." he said as he rolled up a sleeve.

Minutes later…

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT! IN WHAT! WITH MY HAND!" Inuyasha yelled loudly.

"Do you suppose the poor dear is nervous?" Mama asked as she looked up from a magazine.

"Most likely mom. What do you think? And it probably didn't help none when you gave him that book." Kagome sweat dropped.

"Well I did put a small surprise in the book. I hope he finds it…" Mama smiled.

"KAGOME! WHY IS THERE A NAKED PICTURE OF YOU IN THIS BOOK!"

Hehe so how was it? Stupid? Boring? Dumb? A piece of trash? All of the above?

Well some things are taken from when I did visit the doctors office. There was a girl in shackles, and there was little boy who did stick a wheel in his nose.

The part with Inuyasha in La La Land and the ahem…problem is something all dog owners should know about. Anywhoo, those of you who own dogs should know that when you scratch the ear, things just don't wanna stay put…if you get my meaning. If not…read between the lines.

Anywhoo…the vet part will be next. I won't upload it unless I get some good reviews. So read and review people.


End file.
